In Another Life
by alexismarie95
Summary: Manami is the new student. She has a very dark past, seems to always be sick, and is secretive... Mikan gets close to her and soon the others also do. When things start to get crazy, will her secrets be revealed? And what part Mikan has in any of them?
1. The New Student

**Here's the first chapter. Not really that long and it's.. okayy, but hopefully you guys like it and it gets better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, even though i love it like most of us do:)**

**Chapter 1: The new student.**

It was another one of those sunny days that filled Alice Academy with heat. Light shone through almost every window. It seemed peaceful..... That was until a familiar scream, that everyone was already oh so used to, rang through the Academy.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late AGAIN!" Our favorite brunette shouted as she ran through the hallways. People moved out of her way as she ran down each hallway. As she rounded the corner she just happened to bump into the familiar raven-haired boy.

"Oi, watch where you're going _blueberries_," He stated calmly with one of his well-known smirks plastered to his face.

"H-he s-saw MY UNDERWEAR!!!! PERVERT!!!!" Mikan yelled, jumping up and starting to run after Natsume.

After a couple minutes of hopeless chasing, she caught a glimpse of the clock and squealed.

"You made me even more late!!" She screamed and dashed for the classroom. Natsume rolled his eyes and chuckled but eventually followed.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us. Take your seats," Mr. Jinno said in his usual bad mood. Mikan's face flushed as she found her seat by Hotaru and Natsume took his at the back. She felt disappointed that she came in late and she didn't get to greet everybody.

"Where's Mr. Narumi?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"Something about he couldn't be here because he couldn't miss his ballerina lessons..." Hotaru whispered back in her usual stoic voice. Mikan made a funny face as she tried to fight back a giggle.

"Are you two done?" Mr. Jinno called them out.

"Yes." Mikan nodded.

_"Always so mean...I hope he gets a taste of his own medicine someday.." she thought to herself._

"Anyways, back to as i was saying. Mr. Narumi sends his apologies for missing today, especially since we have a new student. He loves embarassing himself in front of them i think..."

"Its a shame you guys made me take so long to bring her in. I wanted everybody to be here." he explained as he glared at Mikan and Natsume. Mikan blushed and Natsume smirked underneath the manga covering his face.

Mr. Jinno then went into the hallway and called someone in.

Mikan wondered if the new student was out there while the incident happened before class. If the student was out there, then Mikan was totally oblivious and that would be really embarrassing to her.

Mr. Jinno walked back to the front of the class with a girl following him. She had long caramel-colored hair, it didn't look brown but it didn't look too dark either, and it flowed straight down to her waist. She had a perfectly shaped body with the uniform fitted around it. She wasn't too tall, but not too short either. Her skin was pale and her hair outlined her face brilliantly. About the only color on her face was her soft pink lips and the faint rosy color of her cheeks. Her eyes were dark, not really brown, but they didn't look too black. They looked like they could stare right into someone. She had a small smile, one that was welcoming, but it looked like she was forcing it on. She looked okay....friendly enough. But for some reason there was still a dark aura around her.

In other words, she was beautiful and mostly all the guys were drooling. They stared at her with huge eyes. All but our two favorites, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Sure, Ruka couldnt take his eyes off her and Natsume was pretending to read his manga, but was really paying attention for once.

The girls looked at her like they were ready to kill, full of jealousy and competition. But there will be no competition with this girl..

Mikan was examining her recently painted pink finger nails and Hotaru was examining all the swooning boys and how she could take pictures of this new student and make a fortune off it. Money signs already appeared in her eyes.

"Class, this is--" He was quickly interrupted by the girl in front.

"I'd like to introduce myself, Jin." she said innocently as she eyed him with a devious smile on her face.

It was the first time the class heard her talk and her velvety voice filled the air, making some guys faint.

"If you must." Mr. Jinno said. She nodded. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at this. If anything, it looked to her like they were hiding something and she was assuring him she wouldn't tell. She was interested in this new student and would certainly get to the bottom of things later.

"Hello, class. My name is Manami.... Yuuka. I--" she paused, averting her eyes to the ceiling. Sweat began to form on her forehead and her knees trembled.

"Ms. Yuuka, are you shy?" Mr. Jinno asked the new student.

"Oh, no. After all I've been through, how could i be?" she answered jokingly with a light but faint voice.

"I came here from a....very different school. I've been to alot of places." The girl went on. Mikan perked up. She always wanted to travel. She thought about asking her to tell her about that later.

"What about your alice!?!" a student asked.

Manami's eyes grew a bit larger at the question as she stole a glimpse at Mr. Jinno from the corner of her eyes. He looked a little taken aback too and was getting ready to speak up. She beat him to the punch.

"That is....none of your business." Manami said. Her knees almost gave away and she grabbed the teachers desk for support.

"Anymore questions?" she asked quickly, wanting to get away.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??" a boy screamed.

"NO, GO OUT WITH ME!!" a different boy screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, WE'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS SO YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER!!" a girl screamed and everyone paused for a second. Awkward.

"JUST DON'T TOUCH MY NATSUME OR RUKA! AFTER ALL I AM PRESIDENT OF THEIR FAN CLUB!!!" Sumire yelled.

There were arguments and fights and kids sitting back laughing and then there were stampedes getting ready to jump all over Manami.

"Stop. Just stop," Manami tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. Something was wrong. Mr. Jinno knew she could kill everyone in this room if she wanted to, let alone just make them quit this nonsense.

But before he found out what it was, they heard a thump and she was lying unconscious on the floor.

Boys surrounded her as she was carried off by Mr. Jinno.

Once they were out, Mikan was back to her chatty and cheerful self but she was still worried about the new student. She felt strangely connected to her..

**_Okay so that's the first chapter.. I hope you guys like it. I'm having fun playing with the characters. There will be more of Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and the others in the next chapter.. _**

**_Whoa, how it must feel to faint in front of a class on your FIRST day there..._**

**_Reviews are always welcome:) _****_In fact, they often help me write more. _**

**_Especially since i haven't been on here for a while and this is my first story I'm putting on here since i took the others off. Haha. _**

**_So please review!_**


	2. Real Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, even though, like most of us, i wish i did:)**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:Hyournihime!!!! _**

**_THANKS FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW!:) [This chapter is much longer than the first. Haha)_**

**_Hopefully more revews come? :]_****_  
_**

**Chapter 2: Real Beauty**

The same night that Manami was introduced to them and that she fell unconscious in front of the class, Natsume decided to take a walk since he couldn't sleep. He passed by the hospital when he saw things flying out of a window. He paused.

Looking at the things on the ground, he realized that it was boxes of chocolates, get well cards, and flowers, dozens of flowers, that littered the ground. He looked up at the window they came from. His eyes widened when he saw Manami standing on the window sill.

She didn't look like she would jump at first, but like she was waiting for something. Afraid she might see him, he backed away behind a tree, blending into the darkness and watching.

He saw a black figure make his way to a nearby tree. He leaned against it. He looked oddly familiar to Natsume. Manami must have known the man was coming.

Natsume's eyes averted back to the blond-haired girl on the window sill. She looked evil in the darkness. The dark aura he would've sworn he saw around her in the classroom was not hidden this time.

She saw the man leaning against the tree, but made no movement. For about a minute it was silent as she stood there and stared at the unknown man in the darkness. The hospital gown she was wearing flapped in rhythm with the wind.

Right at that second she looked squarely at the tree Natsume was hidden behind. He didnt move, but she smirked and jumped of the window sill. She fell through the air and landed on her feet with such grace that no one could compete. She was barefoot.

The man chuckled and she walked towards him. More liked pranced.

"Hello, my dearest Manami." The man said with a sickening tone. Natsume's eyes went large when he heard it. That was Persona.

"Sorry i can't return the feelings. You will never be as dear to me and i supposedly am to you." The young girl hissed.

"Oh, I'm crushed." He mocked.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Ohhhh nothing too big. Funny how you was in the hospital for something as little as this. Since, you know, you've been through worse and never got medical attention," He dragged it on with a grin. She was getting annoyed.

"Shut up." She said with a voice sharp enough to kill.

"I didn't make the decision. They dragged me off there before i had the chance to regain consciousness." She added.

"On your first day to. That's no fun. Did you get to give Mikan my greetings?" He continued. If glares could kill a person, Persona would be dead. She began to lift her hands and Persona's eyes grew larger than saucers. Pausing, her hands suddenly went down like she decided against whatever she was going to do.

"If you don't tell me quickly so i can get away from your disgusting face, i will definitely have to do something that i won't regret, but i will probably get in trouble for later." She sneered threateningly. He cringed a little.

"Calm down darling. Is this piece of information, that i just found out, safe to tell here?" he wondered.

"Idiot." She muttered as she eyed Natsume's hiding place and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Thought so." Persona grinned.

"Keep walking. I'll catch up." She suddenly told him and pranced back to where Natsume was hiding.

"Hide and seek is over. I found you." She practically sang in her velvety voice with a smirk as she rounded the tree to find a confused Natsume.

"Hn." He looked away.

"Who are you?" He asked after.

"Nobody has ever asked me an even easier question than that. I'm Manami of course." She said, making a face.

"No, i didn't mean your name. What are you doing here? What's your alice?" He cleared himself up.

"Oh. I knew you would be wondering that. Everyone probably is by now. Whats your name?" She asked, now wearing a frown. He thought about not telling her, but when he looked at her beautiful troubled face, the word just spilled out.

"Natsume." He said uncontrollably.

"Well, hi Natsume. I'm here for the same reason everybody is. But everything else is none of your business, like i said before." She tried to answer his questions.

"Everybody has a different story as to why they are here. What's yours?" He sounded like he was interviewing her and he couldn't wait to leave.

"Its a --" She started, but cut herself off. She closed her eyes for a second as her troubled face twisted in frustration.

"I guess it's just something i wanted to do." She lied. He knew it, too. She probably almost told him something that she wasn't supposed to. But he gave up.

"And how do you know Mikan, exactly?" he asked, a little protectively.

"Do i have to explain myself to you?" She wondered.

"Yes." He answered.

"Aw, why? Do you have a thing for her?" She mocked, but with much enthusiasm and interest.

"No! I'm just curious..Trying to figure you out." His voice rose in defensiveness but his face told a different story.

"Sshhhh." She warned.

"You know, curiosity kills the cat, Kuro Neko." She smirked.

"Tch. Whatever. Are you going to answer my question or not?" He said. A frown once again replaced her smirk.

"All I'll say on that subject is....Think of Mikan and I as old friends. A friend she wouldn't remember because it was back when we both still wore diapers." She suggested and suddenly was gone. She hopped into the tree and jumped from tree to tree so fast it took a minute for him to register what happened.

* * *

The next day they were all in class and for probably the first time ever, Mikan wasn't late. She came in and called her greetings.

"GOOD MONRING, HOTARU!!!" She greeted very loudly, practically shouting.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Everyone sweat-dropped. She pulled herself off the floor and glared at Hotaru, who was busily typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing, Hotaru?" Mikan wondered.

"Looking up the new girl. I was trying to do this all morning. I can't find nothing. No records or anything. It's really strange. Like they all disappeared into thin air.." Hotaru was staring at the screen intently as her eyes moved back and forth reading something.

"Maybe she just doesn't have any." Mikan shrugged.

"Everybody has at least a school record." Yuu suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Mikan asked.

"No, he's right. And i can usually find more than just school records, too. But her..Nothing." Hotaru explained.

"Why would you doubt Yuu anyways?" Koko laughed. Mikan shrugged.

"Maybe she went to a special school like ours before she came here." Anna suggested, popping into the conversation as well.

"They would keep them hidden like we do, yeah. But i always end up finding them....." Hotaru said a little distantly.

"Then just keep looking." Nonoko suggested, jumping into the conversation also. Hotaru shrugged and nodded.

"Hotaru, what do you think about Manami?" Mikan suddenly asked excitedly.

"I think she's suspicious. She's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." Hotaru answered with her usual expressionless face.

"Oh, Hotaru, you're always up to something." she smiled at her best friend. Ruka and Natsume came through the door and made their way to their seats. They ignored the usual stares from their fan girls.

"GOOD MORNING, RUKA! GOOD MORNING, NATSUME!" Mikan called out.

"Good morning, Mikan." Ruka replied with slightly red cheeks. Natsume ignored her as always, but seemed out of it as he covered his face with his manga. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how about you, Ruka? What do you think about Manami?" She asked him.

"U-uh. Ummmm. She's, u-um, pretty? Uh, i mean pretty interesting." Ruka stuttered, trying to find the right words without completely embarrassing himself. Mikan narrowed her eyes and laughed along with the others.

"Really. How about you, Natsume?" Mikan chuckled.

"Idiot." He said underneath his Manga.

"What do you mean idiot?" Mikan asked, confused.

"She's an idiot just like you." He sighed.

"Y-you are so m-mean NATSUME!" She shouted. Everyone covered their ears and sweat-dropped.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"What about you Mikan?" Ruka wondered.

"Huh? Oh, me. I'm not sure. She looks familiar.. I'm gonna try to be her friend! She may need one since she's new here!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Umm i don't think she'll be lonely at all..." Koko suggested.

"Why?" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu asked all at the same time.

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like a stampede and the blond-haired girl flew into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Damn fan clubs." She cursed as she leaned her back against the door. She sighed and looked around the room to see everyone staring at her. She walked to the teachers desk and sat on top of it while waiting for Mr. Narumi to come in.

"That's why." Koko told them.

"Ohhhh." They all said in unison. Mikan suddenly got up and walked to her.

"Hello, I'm Mikan. Welcome to Alice Academy!" Mikan said loudly while holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Manami of course. Thanks." She said with a half smile. She hesitated but eventually took her hand.

"We can be friends now!" Mikan gushed and jumped on her to give her a hug. Manami quickly jumped off the desk, landing Mikan on the floor.

"Sorry, Mikan. Not used to that." She mumbled, climbing back on the desk. Before Mikan could say anything, Mr. Narumi came in. Or more like danced in on his tip toes and wearing his ballerina shoes.

"Hello, class!" He sang.

"I heard we all met our dear Manami. Oh, who will be her partner?" He asked. Almost everyone raised their hands. He suddenly pointed at Hotaru.

"You don't mind her tagging along with you, Hotaru, do you?" He asked in a girlish tone.

"She better not bother me. I'm too busy these days to be giving out tours." She shrugged with a raised eyebrow as she typed something into her laptop.

"Oh oh, I will! I will give her a tour!" Mikan yelled.

"Hmm. Sure, sure. That all works out well. Okay, take your seats! You can sit by Mikan and Hotaru, Manami." He said as he began working on drawing a silly picture on the chalk board. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Natsume listened silently in the back and wondered if this girl was safe for anyone to be around. He decided he was going to ask Persona about her tomorrow.

Manami sat by Mikan and stared out the window. She watched two butterflies chase each other. She noted how beautiful they looked. Real beauty. Unlike her... They were natural and belonged. She wondered if she would belong in her next life. In another life.

Before she knew it she fell asleep on the desk.

**_Second chapter done! Hope you like it. Reviews welcome as usual! Give me your opinion if you like._**


	3. Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 3: Tour**

Manami woke up from her nap due to knocking at her door. She stumbled out of bed and opened it to a happy Mikan.

"Eight O' Clock! Time for the tour!" She squealed. Manami sighed.

"Hang on, let me change." She told her. She almost started to regret promising to go on the tour. She disappeared for a few minutes and came back wearing a pair of tight denim jeans and a blue t-shirt with her butt-length blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Where to first?" Manami asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Persona." Natsume greeted as he came towards him.

"What is it that you want to know about Manami?" Persona asked right off the bat. Natsume wasn't shocked at all that he knew what he was going to ask about.

"What's her alice?" Natsume asked. Persona laughed loudly and mockingly.

"That's top secret, my dear Kuro Neko." He said. Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then just tell me what you can." He told him.

"She's in the dangerous ability class. She can do ten times as many missions as you, and that's the main reason you haven't been bothered. She's a special star. This isn't the first school like this she's been to and these definitely aren't her first missions. She's been doing them since she was about five and training for them since she was about three. She has no family." He explained. Natsume was speechless.

"Her past is dark and was rough. I would just looove to tell you more, but i'll get in trouble and she'll probably murder me." He sang with a shrug. With that, he turned around and left.

* * *

Manami and Mikan was now in Central Town eating a box of Fluff Puffs and walking around. Mikan had already took her around the whole school building.

Mikan was talking about her first time at Alice Academy when they saw Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu.

"Hi, Natsume." Manami called. Natsume looked at her and then looked away. Mikan stared at her.

"You know Natsume?" She asked.

"Yeah. I met him the day i came." She answered.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Mikan yelled. They walked over to them.

"Manami, this is Ruka, Koko, and Yuu." Mikan introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Manami said with a half smile. Then Mikan saw Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey, Anna and Nonoko, come meet Manami!" Mikan screamed. They sweat-dropped, but ran over.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Anna said. Manami nodded.

"Anna's a great cook!" Mikan gushed.

"Really? I can cook some myself. But not that good. I usually don't." Manami said.

"We could get together some time! It will be fun!" Anna exclaimed. Manami nodded.

"Sure." She felt Ruka's eyes on her and started to feel really self-conscious. She saw the bunny in his arms and leaned down.

"Aw, it's adorable. You like animals?" She asked as she pet the rabbit.

"U-uh, yeah. Do y-you?" He stuttered.

"They're okay. I used to have a dog, but......" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"But what happened?" Ruka wondered, growing more comfortable talking to her.

"Um, it died." She said as she stood up.

"Oh." Was all he could say. She noticed that Koko didn't even look at her once.

"So you're Koko, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he can read minds so he's probably reading yours right now!" Mikan answered for him. Manami's eyes averted to the ground. She knew why he was ignoring her now.

"I wonder where Hotaru is..." Nonoko suddenly spoke up. Mikan nodded in agreement. A nearby bush rustled and Manami smirked.. She knew the girl was following them all day.

"Where should we go now!?" Mikan practically shouted.

"Oi Polka, quit yelling." Natsume said.

"How about we start heading back?" Manami suggested. Mikan pouted.

"Ohh-kaayyyy." She whined.

They sat in pairs in the back, Manami and Mikan in the very last seat. Manami felt weird with everyone staring at her. It was awkward. Mikan was trying to spark a conversation with everybody and Manami would join in sometimes, but mostly just sat quiet.

For once, she felt like she had friends. She was happy. But she didn't know if it was real. She hasn't ever been truly happy and if these were true friends, she would be able to tell her secrets to them. She didn't know yet. It was too early to tell.

The bus stopped and they unloaded.

"I have something else to show you!" Mikan told her, pulling her away from the group. She pulled her to her favorite spot underneath the Sakura tree. She sat down and patted the ground next to her. Manami reluctantly sat down.

"This is my favorite spot. I come here when I'm happy or mad or just to think. I think it's Natsume's favorite spot also.. It could be yours, too." Mikan explained, looking off into the distance. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Do you ever come here to cry?" Manami asked her randomly.

"Sure. You could to." Mikan replied.

"I don't cry." Manami said plainly.

"Not even if you're injured or something?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"No." Manami said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm used to pain. All sorts. Emotional and physical." Manami answered. Mikan looked at her as she was staring off into the distance. Her bangs outlined her face and she looked peaceful. Her dark eyes didn't sparkle, but was dull. Mikan imagined them sparkling and decided that they looked prettier that way.

"It sounds like you had a hard life.." Mikan said.

"Sure. But complaining nor crying helps." Manami looked at her and gave her a half smile.

"You don't seem like you have anyone to talk about it to. If you ever want to, I'm here." Mikan smiled. Manami nodded, but felt the need to change the subject.

"What's over there?" She asked, pointing.

"The Northern Forest." Mikan answered with a giggle.

"Take me there tomorrow." Manami said. Mikan nodded.

* * *

Later on that night Koko found Natsume sitting under the Sakura tree.

"What is it you want?" Natsume asked when he heard footsteps.

"Do you think it's safe for Mikan to be hanging out with Manami?" Koko asked hesitantly.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Well...She just seems dangerous. And every time we try to read her mind, we can't even get close to it. It's just pitch black. It was scary talking to her today when i didn't know what she was thinking.." He explained.

"So?" Natsume said.

"What do you mean so?" Koko asked, fidgeting.

"So do you honestly think she'd hurt Mikan?" Natsume wondered.

"Maybe. You never know.." Koko said in a taunting voice.

"Hn." Was all he said as he thought intently on how to separate the two.

**_Yepp...So that's chapter 3. It's sort of getting boring but i hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!!_**


End file.
